matare a Kuwabara
by LoelGrey
Summary: este es un fic sobre la misteriosa muerte de kuwabara y como a lo mejor podria succeder en la vida real si kuwabra fuese realmente kuwabara


**Mataré a Kuwabara!**

_by Loel J. Grey_

Kuramas pov

Acabo de abrir la persiana de la tienda y entro. Vaya no suena el alarma, asiq ue el jefe se lo ha olvidado otra vez en ponerla. Bueno, ya se lo dire luego. Dejo mi carpeta en mi sitio, aranco el ordenador y me siento en mi sitio.

Es una tienda de coches donde gano un pooc de dinero para poder pagarme mi alquiler, ya que kasan se ha ido hace un rato con su nuevo marido y su otro hijo Shuuichi a Osaka. No me molesta de que estoy solo, a contrario, asi puedo centrarme en mi otro trabajo. Soy cazador de espiritos junto con el grupo de Urameshi. Pero de vez en cuando tb soy el que cazan porque mi otra identidad secreta es Youko Kurama.

Son las 9.30, Kuwabara tardara otra vez en venir? Ojala que llega tarde, porque no soporto verle. Cuando entra siempre con su mente mas corta que...

"Bon día Kurama."

"Bon día", respondo con voz bajita.

"Te he dicho buenos días."

"Y yo te he respondido." levanto la cabeza de mi trabajo. El entra y snifeando con una alergia de primavera que tiene. Genial estara todo el día quejandose de su nariz.

"Sabes que? es una putada lo de la alergia."

"Ya... yo estoy resfriado."

"Estas resfriado? Pues yo estoy con la alergia esta, que es una mierda. Me tomo las flores el polen para hacerme inmune contra ellos.Y es un rollo, porque me lo tengo que tomar ocntra la alergia y estoy como estoy, y que te pasa, estas muy cllado, y sabes que lo del polen..."

_Callate o te aplasto contra la pared._

"Kurama... que taaaaaaaal?"

"Fatal." Me levanto un momento, dejo unos documentos en la mesa de mi jefe y vuelvo a mis sitio. Ignoro lo que me esta contando porque no me interesa. La mañana era tan silenciosa, y me viene aqui con una alegria que no aguanto. Es buen chaval, siii claro, pero molesta, y no lo aguanto.

"Quee taaaaaalll Kuramaaaaa? Bueno, ya tengo que llamar a un cliente." Y se va con el telefono inalambrico fuera a fumar con la puerta abierta. Suspiro un poco y le grito:

"CIERRA LA PUERTA!" Odio que entra el humo en el local y me quedo tosiendo como una chimenea. Intento concentrarme en el trabajo, pero veo que abre la puerta solo para abrirla, entra el humo de nuevo.

"PUERTA!" la vuelve a cerrar, mirandome de reojo riendose. pero que le pasa, acaso me tien mania o lo hace para joderme? Si es asi, yo también puedo hacerlo.

Dios mio, esto pasa cada día, ya no aguanto más...

Youkos Pov

Matale... matale.. nadie se dara cuenta. No tienes ganas?

_No puedo matarle, ayer he limpiado los coches._

Mataleeee... te quedaras satifecho.

_Lo se, pero no deberia._

Matale... aplastale contra la pared, hazle sufrir, bebe su sangre, y matale.

_Callate... no puedo..._

Kuramas pov

Ahora vuelve a entrar, respirando el ultimo aliento con humo hacia la tienda, y viene hacia mi, se acerca, mirandome a ver que hago, huelo el tabaco y me da asco. Giro la cara, pero el no se da cuenta.

"Que haces?"

"Fichas?" Es que no lo ves?

"Toma, tengo unos clientes para ti que me lalamron ayer preguntando por ti." Y le doy unas hojitas blancas con numero de telefono y nombres.

"Quienes son?"

Acaso no lo pone? No le respondo y sigo con mi trabajo, al menos lo intento.

"Quien es? Para que era?" _Esta todo apuntado en la hoja._ No le respondo, porque esta todo apuntado y sigo con mi trabajo. Se va a su mesa a trabajar y se pone a mirar los emails privados. De acuerdo yo también lo hago, pero lo hago antes de la hora de trabajo. Para eso vengo siempre 5 minutos antes.

Entonces cada uno sigue con lo suyo, de repnte enciende a lo alto la música. Yo tenía puesto un poco de musica de fondo (especificamos: Kill Bill: Bang Bang de Nancy Sinatra), pero la tenía puesto flojito para no molestar a nadie. pues él sube el volumen a lo alto, entonces le pido que baja un poco el volumen, pero no me oye. repito lo que dijo y de repnete baja la musica y me pregunta que pasa, que qué quería, y yo:

"Ves, como tienes la musica tan alta no me esuchas." Pero vuelve a subirla. Entonces ubo yo también un poco la mía, pero la vuelvo a bajar porque no me gusta tener la musica tan alta para trabajar.

después de unas cuantas llamdas y fichas de coches que tenía que hacer, Kuwabara vuelve a salir fuera a fumar, impresionante. Cada media hora sale a fuera a fumar, y más cuando esta nervioso o alterado por un ocche que quería vender a un cliente y en la central ya esta vendido a otro. Es impresionante, parece una chimenea. pero esta vez ha cerrado la puerta.

Youkos pov

Matale.. a que esperas. Tengo hambre, tengo sed, sed a sangre.

_Pero justamente este chaval no me apetece_

Encima eres tikismikis? Si no lo haces de una vez, lo hare yo!

_NO_

Kuramas pov

La mañana se acaba poco a poco. Yo termino mi trabajao a la 1, por lo tanto el se quedara media hora mas. No me importa, se loq ue hara, ponerse en mi ordenador, mirar lo que hizo durante el dia para luego decirselo al jefe. Pero no hago nada que no sea del trabajo. Mi jefe sabe que miro mis emails antes del trabajo o después.

Me voy a casa, me hago la comida y luego me siento ante mis libros para estudiar un poco.

Luego por la tarde vuelvo al trabajo. Que bién, me gustan las tardes, porque no esta Kuwabara. Sólo trabaja por la mañana.

La tarde resuta muy tipica, hacer fichas de coches, llamar a distintos conseccionarios, atender a mis jefes y ya son las 8 de la tarde y voy corriendo hacia la parada de bus para irme a casa. Pienso en el día, pero no me queda nada pendiente. Se acomula la rabio que tengo contra Kuwabara pero ya viene el bus, me pongo con el MP3 y subo al Bus.

Por la mañana siguiente. Sigue el ritmo como siempre. Son las 9.45 y Kuwabara todavía no ha llegado. Es normal. Siempre se retrasa.

Sigo con mi trabajo. Entra mi jefe y me pregunta por Kuwabara. Le dio que todavia no ha venido y él se pone a quejar como siempre, de que Kuwabra siempre llega tarde. Entonces me ordena a hacer trabajo.

En mi descanso voy un momento al kiosk a comprar un peridocio. Son las 11 Kuwabara todavia no ha venido.

Abro el periodico y pone como noticia local:

"Hombre asesinado en carretera a las 00 de medianoche. Quedaba cubierto de heridas como si el atentado hubiese utilizado visturis, faltan todas las calses de pruebas."

Vaya... otro asesinato. Entonces miro la foto y reconozco el pelo rizado de Kuwabara. Miro otra vez, y SI era él.

Youkos pov

Vaya alguién se te ha adelantado... quién sera...

_No me digas que tu..._

Yo te avise! Asi que ahora no te quejes!

_Pero, como pudiste hacerlo... yo te tengo bajo control... no puedes tomarme por voluntad propia._

Su no sabes lo que haces inconscientemente mientras que duermes.. jajaja.

FIN

Kuwabara: Oye te has pasado...

Kurama: pero si yo no lo he escrito

Loel: he sido yoooo¬¬ y te lo mereces

Kuwabara: pero que he echo?

Loel: me molestas... me recuerdas a un compañero de trabajoq ue actua igual

Kurama: te has pasado, como puedes utilizar a un personaje manga para quitarte la agresiones de un compañero de trabajo?

Loel: Pues pk sois iguales

Kuwabara: etooo...

PD: este fic en realidad no es un fic sino cualquier dia de mi trabajo. Pero mi compañero de trabajo es IGUAL a Kuwabra, bobo, estupido, no se entera de nada etc... Inetento estar calmado como Kurama, pero a veces se me va la holla... EI VUELVE!


End file.
